1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention pertains to furniture and particularly to lightweight chairs which are known in the trade as "stacking" chairs due to their ability to nestle, one within the other for compact storage purposes. The chairs of the present invention include arms which can be raised individually for use or collapsed when not needed or while stacked.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
Various lightweight chairs have been utilized in the past for meetings, conventions and other gatherings where a large number of chairs are temporarily needed in a particular location and are later removed and stacked for storage. Arms or armrests are not generally provided on these chairs since the armrests will prevent compact storage, which is a convenient and highly desired feature. Many standard household and other more expensive chairs utilize armrests but such armrests are generally fixed relative to the seat and cannot be raised or lowered as needed and hence such chairs cannot be easily stacked. Accordingly, with the disadvantages, inconveniences and lack of versatility of conventional stacking and other chairs which do not include armrests, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a stackable chair which includes a pair of armrests which can be raised and made available as needed.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a chair having an armrest which can be easily raised or lowered to a plurality of positions in a quick and efficient manner.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a chair having an armrest which can be rapidly and safely lowered without fear of injury to the user.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a chair having a pair of independently adjustable armrests whereby the height of the armrests can be quickly and easily changed including lowering completely, depending on the desired position of each armrest by the user.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed explanation of the invention is presented below.